Generally, content can be played for viewers in static environments where the content only occupies a small portion of the viewers' field of view. Viewers are also generally limited to viewing such content on a single display device, such as a television screen without any means for real-time interaction with the content. Although the content may have originated from complex virtual three-dimensional (3-D) scenes that have been rendered into sequences of two-dimensional (2-D) images, viewers are often unaware of the underlying complexity of the scene, as well as the different rendering options that were originally available.